Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computing platforms including instance groups. More particularly, some embodiments of the present invention provide systems and methods for autoscaling instance groups of computing platforms.
With the number of customers of a computing platform increasing, the demands on resources provided by the computing platform are also increasing. In some examples, customers are running their applications on multiple instances across the computing platform with certain resources allocated to each instance. Each instance, for example, includes a virtual server running on a particular host machine of the computing platform, and offers different compute and memory capabilities and resources. Thousands and thousands of jobs can be starting and stopping in the computing platform at one time. Thus, managing instances and resources across a computing platform becomes increasingly more complex with the number of instances and the amount of resources increasing. For example, conventional computing platforms are generally not very efficient in utilizing resources allocated to particular instances of the computing platform. In another example, conventional computing platforms are not easily stood up multiple times for an increased number of customers. Determining whether to scale up or down the number of instances to efficiently use the computing platform is growing more difficult with growing platform demand.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for autoscaling instance groups on computing platforms.